


All You Want

by hunenka



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane on a lazy Sunday morning, a few years in the future. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Want

No alarm clock went off, no unusual sounds came from the outside through the window to rouse Zane from his sleep. It was the feeling of being watched that woke him, and as he blinked to clear his eyes of sleep, he saw Ty’s heart-shaped face, head propped on one elbow, looking down at him. “Hey.”

“Hey, sunshine.” Ty bent down to place a soft kiss on Zane’s mouth and Zane sneaked one arm around Ty’s neck to hold him there, prolonging the kiss, not caring about morning breath or the prickle of Ty’s stubble.

After a while, Ty pulled away gently. “Gotta go for my morning run.”

It was Sunday, no reason to get up early, and Ty was retired from the Corps – for real, this time, no additional clauses or hidden terms – so he didn’t actually have to keep up his daily physical routine, but he did it anyway. Probably just to burn off some energy, which was usually a good thing that Zane wholeheartedly supported, because having a hyperactive Ty bouncing around the house was like playing hopscotch in the middle of a minefield.

But right now, Zane had other ideas how to wear Ty out a bit. As Ty started to sit up, Zane wrapped his hand around his wrist to hold him still. “Can’t it wait?” He licked his lips deliberately and saw Ty’s eyes track the movement with interest. Score! “I can get you all sweaty and panting right here in bed.”

Rolling his eyes, Ty sighed. “So many years in my presence and you still haven’t learned how to throw a decent pick up line. That’s sad, really.”

“That’s because I don’t need pick up lines,” Zane countered, fighting a smug grin and eventually losing the battle. “I’m so irresistible that I wouldn’t have to utter a single word and you’d still say yes. _That’s_ what I call sad.”

“Shut up,” came the inevitable reply before Ty let himself be pulled back to Zane with another theatrical sigh.

For a long time, they just lay on the bed, limbs entangled, facing each other, kissing lazily at first, but gradually things got more heated between them. Zane settled on top of Ty, his larger body covering him like a warm, hard blanket that pressed against him in all the right places.

Ty’s eyes were closed as he let Zane plunge his tongue into his mouth. He was relaxed, body soft and pliant under Zane’s touches. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he hummed into Zane’s mouth as if trying to say something. Zane pulled back from the kiss, raising his head a bit so he could see Ty’s face.

Ty was watching him intently, eyes wide and glazed. “Do anything you want,” he breathed out, voice husky.

The implications of that single short sentence went straight into Zane’s core, making his cock twitch in interest but more importantly gripping at his heart. This was new, beyond anything they’d ever even hinted at before. And it immediately brought his mind to an idea he’d been nursing probably ever since that cruise where they posed as Corbin and Del. “Even the handcuffs?”

There was no hesitation in Ty’s voice, no pause before he replied. “Yeah. I said anything.”

Zane wasn’t really as surprised as he would have been even a couple years ago. After Ty got back from deployment – wherever the Hell he was – his PTSD had come back full force and eventually, after much prodding, he agreed to turn to professionals for help. His progress wasn’t fast or miraculously perfect, but Ty was one stubborn, determined son of a bitch, and the therapy was obviously paying off.

But still, knowing something and hearing it were two different things. 

“Do anything you want,” Ty said again, and Zane knew him well enough to be able to tell he really meant it. He didn’t know where this came from, but the knowledge of what Ty was offering, what he was willing to give… it made Zane’s heart swell with pride. This is how far they’ve come.

Still leaning above his lover, feeling Ty’s body under his own, warm and solid and there, Zane smiled and Ty smiled back at him. “Anything I want, you say,” he rumbled, watching Ty nod enthusiastically. “Alright.”

And he bent down to kiss Ty again, slow and unhurried, gentle and playful as their bodies ground together with the kind of familiarity and ease that only comes with time. Because _this_ was what Zane wanted, and the best thing was that he already had it.

END


End file.
